Don't Worry
by its mister box
Summary: Hiro is always distracting himself from dealing with his pain but this time, Jack helps him deal with it head on.


**Sup.**

 **Been a long time coming.**

 **I've had this archived for a while and only just finished it. Not my best piece to be honest but I can't pinpoint the problem so if you think you can improve it then just let me know your ideas in the reviews and you'll get credited for your contributions.**

 **I haven't really seen a story with this ship so I thought, why not? So, here you go ladies and lads.**

 **Enjoy c:**

Hiro gasped sharply when the wilderness of silvery hair sunk into his hips until his nose was pressed up against the young boy's skin, effortlessly. The air seemed thin and his eyes stayed lidded as he watched the blue eyed beauty return the gaze while he slowly pulled his mouth back up around him.

Hiro felt the light graze of Jack's teeth slide up against his shaft; in response, he arched his back and ran his eager fingers through the roots of the silver locks and tugged Jack back down, releasing a heartily filled moan that filled the room.

Jack obliged obediently and danced his warm tongue against the sensitive skin of the shaft from the bottom to the top, triggering the hold Hiro had on his hair to tighten. Hiro bit his lip to trap his groans and one of his hands urgently retreated from Jack's hair to his mouth in order to keep his mewls to the minimum.

Hiro's leg started to shuffle and tense when Jack bobbed his head on Hiro's member. As it sunk in and out of Jack's warm mouth; Jack took a peak at the drooling mess of a boy only to stare at his blissful state.

His eyes were closed and the slightest bit teary while his pastel pink lips were slightly ajar with a line of drool stringing out of the corner of his mouth and his hair was messier than usual.

As he stared at him, he wrapped his hand around the shaft and latched his mouth around the leaking head, erupting a high pitch gasping moan and a drastic change in his position; from laying flat on his back to perching himself on his elbows with his head hung back.

Hiro could hear the wet suckling as well as feel the intense pleasure Jack inflicted on his length, the way both Jack's warm mouth and soft hands were in sync; hands pumping and the mouth licking and moisturising to enhance the experience.

The faster Jack got, the more Hiro lost control but what he didn't realise was Jack had his eyes set on him. Seeing Hiro making such lewd noises seemed to have him in the trance. The faster he got seemed to get a different but more intense musical response. So that's what he did.

His hands moved faster and his mouth sucked harder while Hiro got louder. Hiro arched his back even more until finally, his whole body twitched as Hiro relaxed back into his place on the bed. His hands lost in his own hair when his back touched the blanket and his eyes went back to being lazy.

Jack felt every shot of the hot fluids that shot to the back of his throat and every time it happened, he slowed down his strokes to a stop and placed them gently on the young boy's thigh as he swallowed.

His length was released from the warmth as a string of pre-liquid connected the tip to the bottom lip of the boy with sharp, shocking blue eyes and the most delicately faded and light freckles spotted all over his nose and cheeks. Jack gulped and looked up at the young boy whose eyes were barely open but reflected the stare back.

"Hiro-" He started until the called boy mustered up the last of his energy to sit up, grab the boy's face and smashed his lips against his.

But the pair of lips did not move. They just stayed up against each other for what felt like forever. Hiro had become lustful towards the boy he called snowflake. And snowball. And blue-eyed Albino. He was young and a teenager, it was to be expected no matter how much brains he had, it couldn't be avoided.

"Hiro-" Jack called again, against the soft lips of the Asian but Hiro didn't want to hear it, he shut him up by turning his head into the kiss and moving his lips against his. The kiss was one-sided but it worked together well; Hiro was desperate while Jack only served to keep up. But the more he kissed back, the more heated the kiss got.

But as soon as Jack felt the lick of Hiro's tongue, he pulled his head away from his and pinned Hiro's wrists down so he was flat on his back again. The young boy was caught off-guard and looked up at the older boy with his brown eyes wide while Jack loomed over him like a chandelier. "Hiro..." He said, smoothly and calmly.

"Hiro, I can't keep doing this, it's wrong! I-" Jack started, yet again interrupted, "You came here to make me feel better, right? This was helping!" He cried in a slight hush.

Jack sighed and dropped his head forward. It was against his guardian duty to have any sexual endeavours with any of his specially assigned believers or any child he comes into contact with. Hiro wasn't exactly a child; he was a fifteen-year-old teenager, still going through puberty but to go against the code overrides every fact of the matter at hand.

"I guess you just don't like me the same way." Hiro mumbled. But Jack heard loud and clear and looked back at the boy. His mouth carved into a small frown and his eyes lidded, looking anywhere but at Jack. A picture of sorrow and nothing more. A true Guardian of anything wouldn't let that happen.

In an attempt to help him understand, Jack said, "It's not that...I just-"

"It's okay, just go, Jack." Hiro said, pushing Jack to the side and standing up to slide his shorts and underwear back up.

As Jack watched him walk away, feeling hurt and like a failure, he tried to make sense of his knotted feelings. One half of him loved what they did. How they pleasure each other's abandoned needs but the other, well, guilty and disgusting. Jack always counted his birthdays and he felt older than his 17-year-old body but he always forgot that the young Hiro was only fifteen.

I mean, it was hard not to pay attention, look how small he was. So small, innocent like but at the exact mischief level as he was. The main reason as to why he liked the young Hamada.

To be honest, he didn't know how he felt about Hiro. It was confusing and annoying but seeing him walk away so easily made him feel like he couldn't let that happen.

"Hiro, wait!" Jack hissed in a hushed voice. Almost at the same time as his call to the boy, he whizzed over to Hiro at such speed, almost knocking the black-haired teen off his feet as he wrapped his arms around Hiro's petit waist, sliding his hands underneath his shirt to feel the warmth and the smoothness of his skin.

Hiro bit his lip, showing off his signature tooth gap, as he spoke softly, "What're you doing, you jerk?"

Jack didn't respond, he buried his face into the crook of the smaller boy's neck. Inhaling the natural sweet scent, the boy's aura held. His skin was undeniably soft and smooth against his own cold touch. It was almost a crime to touch him in such a way.

And it was in his mind. But he pushed all those thoughts to the back of his mind. It became easier within every second, every kiss he planted on the boy's neck. Even when he began to get worried at the boy's irresponsive reactions, Hiro made it easier when his gentle hand, held Jack's own against the soft stomach the younger proudly owned.

"Jack...wait..." Hiro mumbled.

The white-haired teen latched his teeth onto the boy's neck and began to bruise the skin as he bit and sucked on his neck, erupting a light gasp out and an arched spine from the boy. Hiro shuddered underneath the cold touch that Jack blessed him with every time he ran his nimble fingertips down his abdomen and chest; but when he brushed his stiff nipple accidentally, Hiro's eyes lidded and stared at the floorboards.

"Dude, hold on..." Hiro pleaded when he practically wrestled and stumbled his way out of Jack's stubborn grasp, as he did so, he instantly felt the slight burning tingle of the hickey.

He looked up at the taller male with wide, sorrowful eyes but coughed a laugh and sniffed, "Wow...I didn't expect that." he stated, with a lingering smile.

Jack understood the consequences to the code and to Hiro if he gave the wrong response. As Hiro's Guardian Angel, he had to protect him from the depression and the emptiness left after his brother's death. But as Hiro's intimate friend, he couldn't lie and say he didn't want what they had and let him feel like second best to anything.

He mirrored the smile and kneeled down in front of him and set his palm on the boy's shoulder like he once did with Jamie. "Hiro, I-"

"Jack, it's cool, I've jus' been...y'know, all crazy and stuff." He said with a little shrug and a forced awkward laugh.

Jack wasn't buying it but he shared a sincere smile and pulled the boy in for a tight hug, regardless of what he really wanted to say. His arms were wrapped around Hiro's arm so they were locked in the one-sided embrace that Hiro endured with the tears threatening to expose his verge of his break down.

"I do like you, Hammer head," Jack started, already earning a choked-up giggle from Hiro. Even though he couldn't see Hiro's face, he could feel his emotions radiate off his heated body. And Hiro's acting was starting to whither thinner at every word Jack's voice spoke. "and I want you to know that I like hanging out with you. So, don't think that I don't care, because I do; way more than I should."

Hiro was silent. Not because he didn't like what he heard, on the contrary, he liked it but he had never cried in front of Jack. It had always been fun and games. Like trying to teach Jack how to play Wreck-It-Ralph in their arcade in the garage or having bot fights with him. Even cheating a few bets on underground bot battles: it was exhilarating. And he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't want Jack to be his therapist or emotional counselor; he wanted Jack to be his friend.

So, he held out. For a few seconds until Jack said, "And I think Tadashi would be proud of you if he saw you now."

Hiro's heart thudded intensely at the name. And the tears just broke past Hiro's willpower. His voice gave way. And his muscles began to quiver like his lip did. "You...think?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. You're still as awesome as he remembers you."

Hiro whimpered and clutched his fists onto the hem of Jack's hoodie pockets as he buried his face into the cold cranny of Jack's neck, letting the tears frost against his cheeks. He tried to make the minimum of noises which narrowed down to shaky inhales and sniffs.

Hiro tried his best to contain himself, he didn't want to be emotional in front of Jack for long so after a few seconds, he pulled away from Jack and wiped his eyes and picked off a tear that froze on his cheek. "That's the last time I'm using you as a shoulder to cry on." Hiro joked, grinning and playfully shoving Jack's shoulder.

Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes mockingly. "Like I've been anything but a whore to you anyways." He stated, knocking the boy over.

Hiro just laughed and laid there staring at the ceiling for a moment until his laugh died down. He thought about how beautiful Jack was. Both in personality and his physical allure. No matter what, he was positive, always there to make him forget his troubles. But this was the first time that Jack actually helped him somewhat face it. It was weird to him, but it helped. With that thought, he just laid there with a smile.

But then Jack took over his plain view of the ceiling as he floated over Hiro like a cloud with a mirrored stretched out smile.

Hiro just shook his head, "Shut up, whore." With that, he grabbed the back of Jack's head and smashed their lips together.


End file.
